The Koopa Kids
by CosmicKitten89
Summary: Just before going on vacation with BJ to Isle Delfino, Bowser takes in a trio of Koopa Kids as foster children, and expects Roy, Larry, and Morton to take responsibility for them.
1. Look What King Dad Dragged In!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters (those are the ones that appear in the drop-down list when you are asked to pick the main characters when you publish a story).

"Nanny, I want my chocolate milk!"

"Hold your Goombas, it's coming!" Wendy O. Koopa brought her youngest brother a beakerful of chocolate milk.

"It's not chocolatey enough," Bowser Jr. whined.

"You want chocolate? Do ya? I'll give you chocolate!" Wendy took a pack of hot cocoa mix and dumped it into the beaker. Designed for microwave use, and thus to not dissolve at room temperature, the powder granules made enormous clumps that Wendy was sure would choke BJ or at least block the flow by getting caught in the mouth of the beaker.

"Here you go!"

BJ sipped the beaker contentedly. "Mmm, it's bursting with chocolateyness!"

Wendy sighed. Since Ludwig got to be in charge of the twins because he was the oldest, Wendy had to be in charge of BJ since she was the girl. She had always been King Daddy's favorite until Bowser Jr. came along. She didn't know exactly where BJ came from, Bowser having had no girlfriends at the time; the rumor around the castle was that BJ was actually a clone of his father.

_How could King Daddy have another one? He's got enough kids! _Wendy was on the verge of tears, knowing that she would have to be slave to BJ's whims until he was significantly older_. I'm a princess, why can't he hire a servant to take care of him?_

"Rockabye Koopa, yadayadayada…" Wendy rocked BJ's cradle rapidly, but he seemed to like it, and he soon fell asleep. "There, now I can go to the mall!"

As the guards lowered the castle door for her to exit, she found that Bowser, back from one of his many party trips, was already there, with a Koopa kid that resembled Bowser Jr., but slightly older.

"Princess, have you seen the boys? Tell Larry, Morton and Roy that I want them over here."

"With pleasure." Wendy turned around and shouted, "CHEATSY! BIGMOUTH! BULLY! KING DAD WANTS YOU!"

Bowser sighed as his second, third, and fourth oldest sons arrived.

"King Dad, I swear I didn't do anything!" said Cheatsy.

"Mr. Jugem is a liar!" shouted Roy.

"Yeah, we did not cuss the teacher out or bully on the other kids or harass any of Wendy's girlfriends-"

"I certainly hope not," said Bowser. "You see, as heirs to the Koopa throne, I believe that each of you should take on some responsibility."

"So you disinherited Ludwig? Cool!" said Larry.

Roy started dancing stupidly. "Ohhhhh….. We three kings of Dark Land are…"

"Going to steal the Mario Star!" Morton and Larry joined in, Morton being the loudest. "La di da da, la di da…"

"SHUT UP!" Bowser roared. "Ludwig is not disinherited, but you three clowns are going to each run your own kingdom someday. Don't you guys want Donut Plains, Desert Land, the Forest of Illusions, Sky Land, the Valley of Bowser and Grass Land back!"

"Oh, do I!" said Larry. "I love Grass Land and the Valley of Bowser!"

"Why did you give me the stupid hot desert places? Is it because I'm the only one with a tan?" blabbered Morton.

"Yeah, and that froofy cloud place and that tricky jungle were far more to Kooky's liking!" said Roy.

"I don't care! Land is land, and be grateful that you have it! Regardless, I believe that each of you need to learn to nurture young heirs to the throne, just as your King Dad has nurtured you. Ludwig got to nurture Iggy and Lemmy from an early age because he had always been the responsible one. When Junior was born, Wendy got to be next because she's the girl, and girls are more mature on those sorts of matters than boys. Now, I believe that you three are mature enough to learn how to manage children, but it would seem I have run out of them. I was eavesdropping on Princess Peach a couple of weeks ago, and I heard her discuss a vacation to a place called Isle Delfino, and I also heard her discussing the sorry economic state of the lands she recently took back from us. The Happy Homes orphanage is crowded with children. I decided to do her a favor and take on one of the young Koopas there as a foster child for your benefit."

"Please tell me his name isn't Freddie!" said Morton.

"Or that he likes to do yoga!" said Roy.

"Or that he has a mouth bigger than Bigmouth's!" said Larry.

"What? Well, I can assure you that his name isn't Freddie, he has never heard of yoga, and he's very quiet."

The guys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, where is he? I don't see no kid!" shouted Roy.

"He's right in front of your face! Introduce yourself, Koopa Kid!"

"Oh." The Koopalings took notice of the young Koopa in front of them.

"What's his name?" asked Morton.

"Koopa Kid. He never had parents to name him."

"Hello, I'm your new big brother, Morton Koopa, Jr.!"

Koopa Kid answered with a high, hoarse roaring sound.

"What? Don't tell me he never learned to talk either!" shouted Morton.

"And there's only one of him!" Larry said. "Why didn't you adopt one for each of us?"

"Actually, I did. Koopa Kids, come out!"

Koopa Kid split into three Koopa kids – one of them red, one of them blue, and one of them green.

"Meet Red K. Kid, Blue K. Kid, and Green K. Kid!"

"How did they do that?" asked Morton.

"I don't know. Ask Ludwig. Anyways, Red is yours, Roy, Blue is yours, Larry, and Morton, Green is for you."

"No $#*?," Morton grumbled.

"Now, Junior and I are getting prepared for our vacation, and you guys are going to be responsible for them while I'm gone. Just one thing – don't allow them to play with their Mario action figure this month. I tried to foil Mario's little Solo adventures by having them play mini games against him, but Mario kicked their butts, so they're being punished. Good luck!"

"What? You're taking BJ on vacation without us? NOT FAIR!" Morton screamed.

"Yay!" shouted Wendy. "You guys got kids now, and I'm getting a break from mine – wait a minute! You're going on vacation without me? NOT FAIR!"


	2. Roy and Red

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings or the Koopa Kids or any of the affiliated characters).

"All right, back to the ol' punchin' bag!" said Roy. "Red, you wanna practice yo' punches wi'me?"

Red roared in delight and ran after Roy as he headed upstairs to the Koopa family gym, his arms swinging around like an ape's.

"Okay, first you ball up your fist like this, then you pull it back like – WHAT THE?"

Roy's punching bag was missing.

"WHO STOLE MY PUNCHING BAG? WHOEVER DID IT WILL BE MY NEW PUNCHING BAG!"

Meanwhile, Iggy and Lemmy were in their room, trying to poke a straw into Roy's punching bag.

"Is it chocolate milk?" asked Lemmy.

"Nope…" Iggy's attempt at finally puncturing the bag had yielded none of the sweet brown liquid that the shiny brown bag looked to be full of.

Roy came back from his bedroom with his pet rabbit.

"Oh, well, Pookie always makes an excellent substitute!"

Roy tied Pookie up with a noose to where the punching bag used to hang and began hitting him. The rabbit never died, for Ludwig had genetically modified the bunny to be impervious to injury, as well as quite resistant to pain. Roy wasn't aware of this, however, thinking that the bunny's squeals were genuine rather than feigned.

Red bounced up and down and roared in delight at Roy's pointless acts of violence.

"OK, Red, now it's your turn."

Red jumped up and down and punched the bunny until Pookie fell out of the noose.

"Way to go Red! Gimme a high four!"

Red jumped around in triumph, but then he seemed confused. He sniffed Roy, putting his claws inside his shell.

"Hey, what are you doing – what do you want?"

Red snarled in disappointment at the emptiness of Roy's shell, and then ran outside of the gym.

"Hey, get yo' li'l tail back here!"

Red had found Roy's bedroom through scent, and he was banging to get in.

"All right, you can see my room."

Red burst in and ran around, bouncing on Roy's sloppy, sweaty-smelling bed at first, then crawling under it.

"Hey, the underside of my bed is off-limits!"

Red found a sack of coins and ran off with it.

"HEY! Come back here! Those are not your coins!"

Red stopped, put the bag down, and began to count coins out of it."

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten…"

Red gave the coin bag back to Roy.

"Oh, I get it… You wanted a reward for winning the Mini-Game! All right, that ten coins there is your prize! Do you wanna play more games with me? When you win, you get ten more coins, but when I win, I get ten of your coins!"

Red jumped up and roared as if to say, "Bring it on!"


	3. Larry and Blue

(Disclaimer: The Koopalings aren't mine, but you already knew that.)

Blue followed Larry as he walked by Ludwig's lab. With his super-sharp hearing, he could hear that Ludwig was in there, so he knocked on the door, eager to ask him a question about the Koopa Kids.

"Hey, Kooky, let me introduce you to Blue Koopa Kid. You see, King Dad got me, Roy and Morton each a kid from Happy Homes to take care of, and there's something freaky about them. You see, at first they were all one Koopa Kid, but then they split into a red one, a blue one, and a green one! Do you know how in the hell that happened?"

Ludwig rubbed his chin. "My great-uncle Wolfgang's Kid Kompactor… Invented for the purpose of reducing the costs of rearing multiple offspring to the costs of rearing one… It was a failure, for the children could split apart any time they felt like it…"

"Yikes! I hope King Dad never tries to do that with us!"

"The Kid Kompactor has never been tested on siblings with a significant age difference, so don't worry."

Larry dragged away Blue, who was curious to play inside Ludwig's lab.

"All right, Blue, so this is my room," said Larry. His room looked like that of any typical teenage boy – unmade bed, dirty, smelly socks and underwear everywhere, comics and magazines (including some that are inappropriate for kids), baseball cards, sports equipment, and eaten-out-of junk food containers. Potted Piranha Plants were growing out of all the shelves, giving his room a bit of a jungle vibe.

"Now, steer clear of the ones that stare at you instead of just chomping at you, those are Venus Firetraps. Ludwig invented them, and I paid a lot of coins for them. Those little Nippers over there, they're not grown yet, so don't hurt them. And don't even bother with the Munchers on the windowsill, they're invincible.

Larry stretched and yawned. "I gotta crash now… You just… go do whatever you do… but if you try to break into my coin safe, the Firetraps will get you. You got it?"

Blue was playing around with a Nipper plant. It nipped him, and in retaliation he tore it up. But Larry was already crashed by then.

Blue left Larry's room and ran straight back down to Ludwig's. He roared and scraped at the door.

"For the last time, Larry, a rubber policeman is not a variety of d-"

Ludwig glared at the blue Koopa kid. Blue ran right into his lab.

"Hey, wait, get back here! My lab is off-limits!"

Blue picked up two vials of clear fluid and tried to pour them into an Erlenmeyer flask.

"NO! You never mix chemicals when you don't know what you're doing!"

Ludwig imitated his father's disciplinary style by breathing fire on Blue's butt.

Blue howled his hoarse little Jurassic Park roar and knocked his Donkey Kong fists around.

"Luckily for you, unlike my brothers, I still remember how to speak our natural tongue," Ludwig mused. "You're upset that Larry doesn't want to play with you, he just wants to sleep."

Blue stamped his foot up and down and growled.

"But you're fascinated with what you see in my lab."

Blue hugged Ludwig and stared up at him with beady black eyes.

"But you're not my charge, you're Larry's! He has got to learn responsibility! Besides, I am already in charge of those two."

Ludwig pointed to his brothers Iggy and Lemmy, who were behind electrical bars that shocked them every time they touched.

"This sucks!" cried Lemmy. "I don't want to be in the shocky cage no more!"

Iggy repeatedly and repeatedly touched the electricity. He seemed ecstatic rather than terrified as normal.

Ludwig sighed. "You don't want to end up in the, ahem, shocky cage, do you? I'm sure that Larry has exciting things to play with in his room."

Blue told Ludwig in his own way about the Piranha Plants.

"Oh, yes." Ludwig smirked. "Uh, come here. I've got a neat little experiment for you to do."

Ludwig rummaged through his potions and chemicals cabinet until he found the two glass jars of the powder he needed. He scooped some out to put into one of the clear liquids that Blue had tried to mix, and he carefully measured out some of the other to make a solution.

"Now, since you want to help, take the stirring rod and stir it until the crystals disappear.

Blue enthusiastically stirred until the solute was no more and the solution was bright pink. Meanwhile,  
>the other formula Ludwig had made turned deep blue.<p>

"OK, now comes the fun part! But you will want to wear a gas mask for this!"

Blue eagerly put the gas mask on. Ludwig handed the beakers to him.

"Now, you pour the beakers together into this flask."

Blue did as he was told. He howled in confusion when he saw that the fluids, when mixed together, turned yellow. Pink and blue make purple, don't they? But he cheered when yellow smoke flew up into his face.

The solution turned a dark jade green and began to bubble viscously. Blue played with the bubbles and used them to give himself a bubble hairdo that resembled Ludwig's.

"Okay, now for the final step! We expose the formula to gamma-ray lasers in a GAMMAWAVE OVEN!"

Kooky laughed like a maniac, and Blue tried to imitate him. The formula turned a glowing green from the gamma ray exposure.

Entranced with the beeping sounds, Blue began to press the buttons of the gammawave for the sheer fun of listening to the noises. He wound up stopping the cooking session.

"DON'T, BLUE!" Ludwig turned the gammawave back on just in time.

"Do you know what happens when experiments involving the precision of laser pulses are tampered with?"

Ludwig removed the glowing ooze and squeezed out an eyedropper-full into a test tube, which he then corked.

"Take this and give it to one of Larry's plants," said Ludwig, giggling. "That should get him to play with you!"

Ludwig remembered when he had first invented the formula as a young tot. He decided to try it out one night at the dinner table.

"_These are just ordinary BeanBean Kingdom beans!" shouted Ludwig after having eaten almost all of everything else without touching the beans. "BUT, when I pour my new botanical growth serum on them, they will grow into a monstrous BEANSTALK!"_

"_Eat your beans, Ludwig," King Koopa said dismissively._

_Ludwig poured a few drops of green liquid onto the green sections of beanstalk, and they transformed into a beanstalk that shot out from the plate with lightning speed and crashed through the table as well._

_Ludwig said, "woohoo! It time accelerates too!"_

"_Eat your beanstalk, Ludwig," was all that Bowser had to say._

Ludwig smirked at the memory.

He could tell that Blue understood exactly what to do about Larry. Larry woke up inside a Piranha plant's mouth.


	4. Morton and Green

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopalings, the Koopa Kids, M&M's, or KISS. KoopTarts are a spoof on PopTarts, and I don't own those either.)

Morton took Green into his bedroom, which had CD cases, rock costumes and equipment, KISS masks hanging up on the walls, and rock and roll posters everywhere.

"All right, Green, there's just one thing I want to get straight with you: KISS is the greatest rock band in the entire world! Shout with me if I'm right!"

Green roared halfheartedly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" shouted Morton as he plugged in his heavy-metal electric guitar and turned up the KISS music.

Green covered his ears and hid under the bed.

"What the hell's the matter with you? YOU DON'T LIKE KISS?"

Morton yanked him out by the tail.

"Well, you gotta look here! See, these guys are KISS!"

It was a poster with four black-and-white-faced human men on it. Green would have screamed and cried at them, if he weren't laughing.

"What's so funny? They ain't circus clowns… HOLY STARCHILD! WHO KISSED KISS?"

Each of the band members had a red lipstick kissy mark on his face.

"WENDY! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!"

Morton ran out of his room to scream at Wendy, leaving Green behind.

The first thing Green did when Morton was gone was open his black mini-fridge. There were cans of Koopa Cola, juice drinks, and stacks and stacks of chocolate and vanilla pudding cups.

Green took out a chocolate pudding cup and a vanilla pudding cup and swirled them together with his claws before eating them. He sucked down an entire juice bottle in one gulp. He then looked into the cupboard beneath the fridge. Inside he found a box of KISS KoopTarts and a bag of limited edition KISS M&M's.

"WHO THE HECK STOLE MY LIPSTICK?"

Green jumped. Apparently Wendy wasn't the one who kissed the KISS poster.

While Morton and Wendy were shouting and arguing with each other, Green ripped open a packet of KISS KoopTarts. It had white frosting with black stars on it and the filling was white chocolate striped with black.

Green gobbled up all of the KoopTarts (there were only 3 2-tart packets in the special edition) and then ripped open the KISS M&M's and dumped them into his mouth.

"Here, I'll show you!" shouted Morton. He and Wendy returned to his room.

"WHAT THE F…? YOU ATE MY LAST BOX OF LIMITED EDITION KISS KOOPTARTS AND MY LAST BAG OF LIMITED EDITION KISS M&M'S!"

Wendy laughed. "Welcome to my world!"

Green dropped what was left of the M&M's and ran out of Morton's room.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN, YOU LITTLE-"

Green sniffed his way to the royal pantry. He found that Iggy and Lemmy were already there, their faces dirtier with lipstick than with food.

Morton followed Green into the pantry, and he caught the twins red-lipped.

"YOU LITTLE LIPSTICK-THIEVING KISS-KISSING BRATS! I'M GOING TO HAVE LUDWIG PUT YOU TWO BACK IN THE ELECTROCAGE!"

Morton was too busy chasing after Iggy and Lemmy to worry about Green at the moment. Knowing that he had better enjoy himself before Morton caught up to him, Green tore open a jumbo-sized bag of CHOMBO chips (the kind with a Piranha Plant on the package, with a surprise chip flavor packed inside, combined with a random dip flavor attached to the bag), and proceeded to glut himself sick.

**First one to guess who the Koopa Kid's personalities are based on gets a Kooptart! =)**


	5. Reality TV

(Disclaimer: None of the characters/ franchises in this story are mine. Remember that in subsequent chapters, for I am not repeating this.)

After a week of caring for the Koopa Kids, Roy, Larry and Morton had had enough.

"That li'l cheat hustled me outa alla my money!" shouted Roy. "And what's worse, King Dad's not around to gimme an allowance!"

"I know how you feel," said Morton. "That gluttonous Green has cleaned my minifridge out, and I've run out of money trying to restock it!"

"And I can't even nap any more without worrying about getting eaten by a mutant plant, courtesy of Blue and Ludwig!" said Larry.

"I'm BAAACK!"

Wendy had just come back from her shopping trip. She had gone shopping for all day every day since Junior was gone.

"Hey, wait a minute… How do you afford to go shopping every day without King Dad around to give you an allowance?" asked Morton.

"Plastic!" Wendy flashed her glittery pink Royal Rewards credit card.

"Hey, that ain't fair!" shouted Roy. "How come King Dad never gave us no credit card?"

"Well, maybe you should have asked," said Wendy. "Boy, am I beat! I'm gonna go have a bubble bath with my new bath beads… after I have finished watching Bridezillas!"

"D'oh! Not Bridezillas!" Roy had been looking forward to watching a wrestling match on the enormous plasma screen in the living room.

"Whoooh, she's breathing fire!" sang Larry.

"BRIDEZILLAS!" shouted Morton.

"Nothing satisfies her…"

"SHUT UP!"

The seat on the couch where Wendy normally sat was occupied by the three Koopa Kids (all in their unsplit single body form).

"Hey, this is my spot! Out, twerp! And gimme the remote!"

Wendy struggled to yank the remote from Koopa Kid. She pushed him with her brand-new stiletto heel, but Red punched her in the knee and claimed the remote.

"OW! He bruised my knee!" Wendy started to sob.

Roy laughed. "I've been working on Red's punches!"

Red changed the channel to Mario Party: Season Six.

"Hey, how dare they have this show without King Dad!" shouted Roy.

Luigi was winning against Waluigi, Daisy and Boo.

"Aww, man, Boo's in fourth place! I was sooo hoping that Boo was gonna win!" said Morton.

"Well, at least Waluigi's in second!" said Larry. "I'm rooting for him!"

"Well, Wario's gonna play in the next round, and he's gonna cream all of ya's!" said Roy.

The guys got into a big argument over who they wanted to be the Superstar; they were so loud that Ludwig actually left his lab to investigate.

"What are you fellows arguing about that is so important you must distract me from my life's work!"

"Mario Party's on," said Wendy.

"Without King Dad around? That's not right! He's been contracted to show up whenever somebody lands on a Bowser space!"

Koopa Kid started roaring and jumping anxiously at the sight of Ludwig.

"What is it? You're saying you were a contestant on Mario Party?"

"Geez, what a liar!" said Wendy.

"He was the very first to be booted off," said Ludwig.

"Oh, that's right, we missed the first few episodes," said Wendy.

"Red, Green and Blue are supposed to compete in the single person rounds," said Ludwig.

"Well, no wonder I never saw him before! I don't watch the single person rounds. They're boring…"

Koopa Kid split back into Red, Green and Blue.

"The Koopa Kids want you three to take them out to play on Mario Party."

"Cool! C'mon, let's go on a trip!" said Roy.

"How are we gonna spring that?" said Morton. "We can't afford plane tickets!"

"Well, actually, I have enough saved up to buy us tickets," said Larry. "But there is only enough to buy tickets for four of us, so the Koopa Kids are going to have to be stowed as luggage."

"Four tickets? Does that mean I can come?" Wendy asked.

"No, actually, I think we should take Ludwig along since he's the only one who can understand the Koopa Kids," said Larry.

"Well, I would have to bring the twins along, which I would really rather not do, unless…"

Ludwig stroked his chin and stared at Wendy. His brothers followed suit.

"No way. Nah-ah. I am NOT babysitting Iggy and Lemmy!"

"You have no choice," said Ludwig. "I am in charge while King Dad's gone."

"Well, I'll tell on you for leaving the castle to play on Mario Party when King Daddy gets home!" said Wendy.

"Very well. But I seem to recall that King Dad told you that your iridescent little vinyl rectangle was only to be swiped during emergencies."

"Grrr…! OK, you got me."

"Wendy! How pleasant of you to get Belgian chocolates for us all!" said Ludwig.

"Hey, those Belgian chocolates are all mine!"

"Really? It would seem that Green begs to differ."

Wendy turned around and saw that the Green Koopa Kid was gobbling down her chocolates.

"HEY! THOSE CHOCOLATES ARE MINE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Larry smirked. "Do you think that babysitting the twins will be easier for her than taking care of BJ?"

Ludwig suppressed a giggle. "She wishes!"

**OK, I'm serious about the KoopTart guys! Guess whose personalities the Koopa Kids' were based on and you will receive a KoopTart to copy and paste into your home page!:)**


	6. Board Dispute

(Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.)

"Thirsty Gulch!" shouted Morton.

"Astro Avenue!" shouted Larry.

"Infernal Tower!" shouted Roy.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT QUIET!" Ludwig screamed from the airplane seat in front of them.

"Holy Mozart, only you three could sound so loud at an altitude this high! Might I add, Red agrees with you, Roy, Blue agrees with you, Larry, and Green agrees with you, Morton, so I'm afraid that I shall have to be the one to break the tie. My vote is for Astro Avenue."

Larry and Blue cheered while Larry's brothers cussed and the other Koopa kids snarled.

"I thought you were sick of desert places anyway," said Roy to Morton.

When the plane finally landed at the KoopAir station at the setting of Mario Party: Season Six, the Koopalings and their Koopa kids were greeted by a guy with a head that looked like a sun mask.

"Greetings. My name is Brighton, and I will be your host here-"

"Well, duh, we know, we watch you on TV!" said Larry.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Solo Adventures are closed because we haven't been able to find a replacement for the Koopa kids who used to compete against our Solo players-"

"No problem, we've got them right here!" said Ludwig. "They wanted to play again, so we took them out here so they could do that."

"Well, we do have a few players who are on the wait-list to play each of the board maps-"

"We'll have them play Astro Avenue," said Ludwig.

"Excellent. Luigi Mario, brother to the famed hero of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario Mario, is first on the wait-list to play that board."

"Excellent," Ludwig said to himself, eager for revenge against one of the Mario brothers. Still, revenge against Mario himself would be sweeter, wouldn't it?

"Um, Mr. Brighton, if you don't mind me asking, who is next in line to play Thirsty Gulch and Infernal Tower?"

"Well, Boo's next in line to play Thirsty Gulch, and Wario's next in line to play Infernal Tower."

"Well, I'm fine with Astro Avenue in that case," said Roy.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to interfere with Boo's progress," agreed Morton.

"Excellent," said Brighton. "I'll take the Koopa kids with me, and, um – would any of you four be interested in signing up to play a board map?"

"Oh, no thank you," the Koopalings said almost simultaneously. They weren't keen on having Bowser watch what they were doing from his Hotel Delfino television set.

The Koopalings went up in the rocket with Brighton, Luigi and the Koopa kids to the mini space station where Astro Avenue was located. The Koopalings sat on one of the planets, out of range of the camera, and watched and waited for Luigi to roll the die block and land on a space to do Koopa Kid battle.


	7. Game Time!

Ludwig, Morton, Roy and Larry sat on top of an orbiting satellite as they watched Luigi's progress along Astro Avenue. The Bowser spaces had been replaced with other kinds of spaces while Bowser was on vacation.

Luigi first landed on a 4-player space, and the minigame that came up was Pokey Punch-Out.

Roy, Larry and Morton watched and rooted noisily for their fave Koopa Kids.

"Red's gonna win this one," said Roy.

The game started with Red, Blue and Green all trying to attack the same Pokey, punching each other a lot in the process, while Luigi racked up the points for Pokey punching.

Roy, Larry and Morton booed Luigi while Ludwig put a palm to his face.

Then Ludwig got an idea and started roaring and snarling at the Koopa Kids.

Blue and Green went over to Luigi and started punching him while Red quickly made up for all the points that Luigi had gained on them.

"What did you tell them to do?" Morton asked Ludwig.

"I simply explained to them that, since Red is the best puncher, they should leave it to him to win the game and instead get in Luigi's way."

Red won the game with nearly twice as many points as Luigi.

Roy shouted. "YES! I told you I had been working on his punches!"

Luigi then landed on a duel space and he had to face Blue in the mini-game Sumo of Doom-o.

Ludwig said, "Yes! Good think I taught Blue how to operate machinery."

Luigi had a hard time operating the tank with its difficult controls. Larry cheered as Blue quickly shoved Luigi off stage.

Luigi's third roll resulted in a Battle space. The selected game was Strawberry Shortfuse.

Several Ukiki monkeys, some with platters of cake, others with platters of Bob-Ombs, put lids over their plates and shuffled around before allowing the contestants to try to select one who was holding a platter with cake.

"Green will win this game!" shouted Morton. "He's REEEAL good at sniffing out food!"

Sure enough, Green's greedy eyes did not lose sight of the cake as the monkeys shuffled around.

Red was eliminated first, followed by Blue, and it was down to one piece of cake. Green was up.

Green was hesitating to select a monkey.

"Green is not sure which one contains the last piece of cake," said Ludwig.

Morton shouted, "Well, I am! HEY G-"

Ludwig covered up Morton's mouth. "Ssshhh, you are going to get Green disqualified for cheating by telling him the answer! Fortunately, Brighton does not understand native Koopa."

Ludwig roared in native Koopa and Green understood and selected the monkey with the cake, happily gobbling it down while Luigi was left to select a Bob-Omb and have a fuse go off in his face.

The four Koopalings cheered, Morton being the loudest.

Luigi was only a few spaces away from the last space. He decided to use his Sluggish Shroom to assure that he landed on the right space. If he quit at this point, he wouldn't have anything to take home, thanks to the Koopa Kids, so he had nothing to lose by risking rolling over the number required to land on the finish space.

Luigi jumped at the moment the block rolled to the desired number. Unfortunately for him, the block rolled to the next space in the time it took for his body to rise into the air to hit it.

"Haha, fool! Doesn't he know that you have to jump at the number before the number that you want in order to roll that number!" Ludwig shouted.

The Koopalings laughed as Luigi was shoved off the planet that the last space was on by a spaceship.


	8. Adoption

**Okay, DIANA BRANSON was the winner of the KoopTart, but because she doesn't have a Fanfiction profile, here is the KoopTart for anybody who wants to copy and paste it:**

|''''''''''''''''''''''''|

| . x . x . x . |

| x . x . x . x |

| . x . x . x . |

| x . x . x . x |

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**It's supposed to look better than this but it changed when I published it so I had to fix it.**

**(Iggy and Lemmy won't eat this variety by the way – they are scared by the "x" imprints in the crust xD)**

On the flight back home, Ludwig was interrupted by a call from Wendy.

"I need you guys to come home RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. "Those brats just took my earrings and hid them in their pigsty bedroom and I CAN'T FIND THEM!"

Ludwig sighed. "I will buy you a new pair of earrings. But the good news is, the Koopa Kids beat Luigi and won a hundred coins each."

Red, Blue and Green were playing roughly with a Luigi action figure that they bought with the coins they won.

"But didn't King Dad forbid them from playing with their Mario action figure for a month?" asked Morton.

"Shut up. He didn't say nothing 'bout no Luigi action figure," said Roy.

"But Luigi's last name is Mario, so it's still a Mario action figure!" said Morton.

"But he took it away from them for losing, and they just won; therefore, they get their privileges back!" said Larry.

The Koopalings were laughing about their adventure as they entered through the castle door.

"Haha, Luigi was like, what the-"

"Well, I am like, what the hell are my children thinking by disobeying their father and KING?"

"H-hey, King Dad, how did your vacation go?" Larry asked nervously.

"Haha, BUSTED!" shouted Wendy.

Ludwig, Larry, Roy and Morton cowered in front of their father, who was apparently back early from his vacation. Bowser Junior was jumping up and down on his spiky shell, laughing at his older siblings' misfortune.

"Terrible, Mario meddled around with us again. But that is off-topic. I saw the entire thing on TV. Yes, we do have satellite television at Isle Delfino. I must say, you four really deserve to go into the dungeon for this. However, I was quite impressed with Red, Blue and Green. You boys have obviously taught them well. Well done, my sons. My plastic-stretching daughter, on the other hand…"

Wendy shamefully withdrew into her pink shell.

"The bad news is, Brighton and Twila were also impressed with our Koopa Kids. They have decided that they want to adopt the three of them – not as foster children, but as children of their own."

"What? NO! They can't take our little Koopa Kids away!" shouted Morton.

"Why can't you adopt them, King Dad?" asked Larry.

"I am a King. If I were to adopt commoners, that would mean that I would have commoners as heirs to my lands. And we really can't have that, can we?"

"King Father! Blue is more intelligent than some of your royal-blooded children!" said Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, but that is that. My sons have proven themselves to be competent and responsible parents. If they wish to continue to practice your nurturing skills, they can lend a hand to you with the twins or to Wendy with Junior. Now hug your foster brothers goodbye."

Roy hugged Red, Morton hugged Green, and Larry hugged Blue who afterwards shot himself into Ludwig's arms.

"Don't worry about them, Brighton and Twila will take good care of them," said Bowser. "The Koopa Kids will get to beat up Mario and his goody-goody buddies every day!"

"But aren't Brighton and Twila split up, I mean they've been fighting and stuff!" said Morton. "Parents always fighting – that's not good for the kids!"

"They got back together, thanks to the Star Power or whatever that Mario and his friends have collected," said Bowser. "Well, it would appear that they are here already."

Brighton and Twila stepped off of their magic carpet and waved hi to the Koopas. They opened their arms out for the Koopa Kids, who compacted themselves into one body for the carpet ride. The compacted Koopa Kid waved his arm clumsily around in an attempt to wave goodbye to the Koopalings.

The Koopalings teared up as their father hugged them and gave them each a noogie.

"Well, at least I got to keep their coins!" said Larry, pulling the bag of the Koopa Kids' earnings out of his shell.

**THE END**


End file.
